


Hair Troubles

by RoseIsGay



Series: Hamilton Ship Oneshots or Short Stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a master hair stylist, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Mullette, john is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsGay/pseuds/RoseIsGay
Summary: Before class begins, John always has trouble with his curly hair. That's nothing for Alexander.





	1. Mild Lams with Hair Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story for you guys! Honestly, I started this because a friend wanted to see some more of my writing and so I decided to write something out of the blue. I hope you guys.

"Babe, can you help me?" John called, staring down at the bottles of hairspray and hair ties that littered the counter in front of him.

"Sure, what do you need?" Alex asked, poking his head into the bathroom. John looked over at Alex, a bunch of his hair flying across his face at the motion. "O-oh," Alex giggled, stepping closer to his boyfriend, "Sure, I can help."

"Thanks, you're the best," John smiled, sitting on the toilet so it would be easier for Alex, who was surprisingly shorter than John. Alex quickly got to work, gently but quickly running his hands through John's curls. Soon enough, Alex was holding John's hair in a ponytail near the base of his neck. Alex sprayed some hairspray in John's hair before brushing John's curls down.

"There, that should survive for most of the school day," Alex smiled, falling against John's back while wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lex," John smiled, turning his head to kiss Alex's nose. Alex seemed surprised for just a second, before giggling and standing up straight.

"Well, we better go to class. I'd prefer to not be late for such an important lecture," Alex teased.

"Oh please, you hate Mr. King and we all know it," John teased back. Alex stuck out his tongue, before running away from John. "I was given the world's best boyfriend," John thought with a smile.


	2. Mullette is Going to a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Lafayette going to a party, and in heavy need to Alex's snazzy hair styling skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for anyone who doesn't speak French or isn't fluent in the language! (I'm not all that fluent either, so please correct me if I'm wrong!)
> 
>  
> 
> Merci encore pour cela! - Thank you again for doing this!
> 
> Ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment. J'aime coiffer les cheveux de toute façon. - It's no problem, really. I enjoy styling hair anyways.

"Merci encore pour cela!" Lafayette smiled, though Alex couldn't quite see it from behind the giant bun of Lafayette's hair. 

"Ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment. J'aime coiffer les cheveux de toute façon," Alex replied, applying some gel to his hands and flattening Laf's baby hairs.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked.

"I always forget that you're the only friend here that doesn't speak another language," Alex sighed.

"No, I'm just a little confused is all," Herc shrugged, grinning at his boyfriend. "Thanks for doing this," Herc grinned, doing his best to avoid ruining the bow Alex had tied into his headband.

"Anytime," Alex said with a small, putting the last final touches to Laf's hair. "And done!"

"We should be back by midnight. Don't get too crazy without us." Lafayette grinned, though there seemed to be a suggestive tone to his voice.

"Don't worry mom!" Alex groaned, dragging out each syllable in 'mom'. "Now you two go out an have fun at Eliza's party!"


End file.
